Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible circuit board and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystal is injected into a space formed between an upper substrate and a lower substrate. LCDs also include polarizers formed on opposing sides of the liquid crystal panel to polarize light and a light source and a light guide for supplying a predetermined amount of light to the liquid crystal panel. Due to the above-described LCD structure, they are able to display images based on signals received from an image source.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode and holes injected an anode are recombined with each other in the organic emission layer to generate excitons and the excitons release energy in the form of emitted light.
OLED displays are self-luminous since they do not require a separate light source to emit light in contrast to LCDs. Accordingly, they can be manufactured to have a relatively thin profile and to be lightweight. In addition, OLED displays have other high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast response speeds, etc., and have been garnering attention due to these characteristics.
One recently developed OLED technology is a flexible and/or stretchable OLED display having a substrate formed of a flexible and/or stretchable material such as plastic or foil, which can easily be formed into a thin and lightweight display having a large display area.
Another technology that has been developed is an LCD having a curved display panel or a flexible display panel.
Flexible displays are connected to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) including a driving circuit which is connected to an electrode of a display panel through a chip on film (COF) on which a driving integrated circuit is mounted. A pad portion of the FPCB and a pad portion of an integrated circuit film are connected by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) to form a conductive structure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.